


To Touch, To Hold

by UniquelyQueer_67



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Misunderstandings, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquelyQueer_67/pseuds/UniquelyQueer_67
Summary: Merlin does something he regrets, but that Arthur does not.ORMerlin feels guilty for kissing Arthur, and Arthur teaches him not to be.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 432





	To Touch, To Hold

Merlin knew it, he should never have kissed Arthur. It was wrong, to take advantage of his king like that...

But he had almost died.

But Merlin saved him with magic. And Arthur saw, so the warlock figured he had nothing left to lose as his relief overwhelmed him. It washed over him in a wave whose momentum pushed him into Arthur's lips.

So Merlin ran, ran like the wind to his room and slammed the door, locking it. He barely had time to sit upon his cot when the sound of his name in Arthur's regal shout rang through the halls.

He was coming to arrest him. To kill him.

Arthur started pounding on the door, shouting his name and begging to be permitted entry. 

But as Arthur's voice grew from angry, to desperate, to resigned, his demands turned into admissions.

"Merlin, I know we need to talk about this. Properly. And I promise we will, but not right now. All I can do right now is give you my _solemn oath_ that you are not in danger. I could never hurt you Merlin. You saved my life and I owe you a debt..."

Arthur seemed so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when Merlin suddenly opened the door. The warlock's cheeks were stained with helpless tears and his brows were slightly furrowed in anxious determination.

"Why can't we talk now?" Said Merlin, curtly.

Arthur's expression twisted into something soft, apologetic, almost guilty. He pressed his palm to Merlin's jaw, and rested his thumb gently over his bottom lip.

Merlin shivered, though whether from fear and trepidation, or the feeling of being touched so tenderly...

"Because," said Arthur, voice soft and low, "right now I am consumed by the urge to feel the softness of your kiss once more." 

He gently ran the pad of his thumb over Merlin's soft bottom lip, swollen from nervous chewing. Merlin suppressed another shiver, though this time he knew why. Being touched by Arthur was like drinking his first mug of water after the drought ended at Gedref. Being touched, _caressed_ so gently by the man he loved was like being released from starvation.

The king's clear blue eyes drifted from the lip he was still touching, to meet Merlin's own sight.

Merlin couldn't help it, " _Arthur_ _..._ " He moaned. The name tumbled from his throat like so many overshared memories, spilled secrets. He longed to take it back, but dared not break the fragile thread of desire pulled taught between them.

Arthur's eyelashes fluttered like the wings of a butterfly. He visibly swallowed, and his grip on Merlin's jaw tightened unnoticeably. He dragged his thumb down slightly, just barely parting the lips of his powerful servant.

"You say my name like a prayer, Merlin..." Whispered the king, breathless and awed.

"And you say mine like a lover." Merlin added, just barely aware of their noses brushing in their proximity.

They didn't notice, but the men were so enthralled with each other that they were swaying on their feet, drunk on desire and devotion.

Soon, their lips met once more. Still desperate, but not the kind brought on by the threat of death. The kind brought on by the urgency to _touch_ , and to keep _._

So intoxicated by their love that they were barely aware of their actions. Only of heat, and sensation, and pleasure, and emotion.

They woke up together the next morning, in the king's royal bed.

Why?

It was bigger, and much more roomy.

It also creaked less.

**Author's Note:**

> Another late night/very early morning  
> fic feverishly written while I should be sleeping. Ain't I healthy?


End file.
